deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Darth Maul vs Sans
Description Undertale vs Star Wars! Who will win in this battle of telekinesis Interlude B: Telekinesis: it comes in many forms, but nothing compare to these two Y: Sans, the wise-cracking, short skeleton B: And Darth Maul, the staff-saber wielding sith Y: She's Blake Belladonna and I'm Yang Xiao Long B: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle Darth Maul (cue "The Imperial March") B: Originally from the planet Dathomir, Darth Maul was taken under the guidance of Darth Sidious Y: And then he got these BADASS sith tatoos covering his entire body B: There really isn't any signifigance to the tatoos, but you're right... Y: Darth Maul weilds a dual-sided lightsaber, or staff-saber B: Built by Maul himself; he is one of the only characters in the Star Wars universe to have one Y: This thing is great for battling multiple enemies at once, and if he spins it fast enough, it can form a temporary shield Y: After killing Qui Gon Jinn, Darth Maul was only HALF of the warrior we used to be, literelly (cue Darth Maul's "death" scene" B: Darth Maul also once owned a Darksaber, an, as you suspected, a lightsber with a black blade Y: He also built his own speeder, Bloodfin B: Now he also has cybernetic legs to enhance his speed even further Y: This guy has survived being cut in half and thrown down a recator pit, out of sheer hatred alone, one of the only people to battle Darth Sidious and last more than an instant, can break durasteel cuffs, and so much more B: But Darth Maul often underestimates his opponents, take Obi-Wan for example Y: But this guys feats definitly outweigh his flaws Maul: I serve my Master and the glorious Sith tradition. We are no less powerful for being hidden. We grow in the darkness. We gain strength from it. Sans (Cue: "sans") B: Not much is known on this character, but there are certainly a lot of fan theories Y: But this show isn't about theories (Cue record scratching) S: it's about facts B: Goddammit Y: Yup just like Deadpool, Sans can also break the fourth wall...Apparently S: just look at Deadpool vs Sans B: Shut up, Sans, this is our show S: come on, blake, throw me a BONE, will ya Y: *laughs* I like this guy already (Cue: "sans.") B: Anyways, Sans uses bone magic to fight, seeing the fact he is a skeleton Y: He deeply cares for his brother, Papyrus, and will even give his own life to protect him S: you got that right B: Speaking of his bone magic, he can summon dragon-like skulls, called Gaster-Blasters Y: These bad boys can fire beams made up of some sort of energy''' ''' B: He also makes uses of different colored bones Y: Blue bones can onl hurt you if you move, and orange bones can only hurt you if you stay still, and whit bones...Well they hurt you regardeless S: i can also grab a person's soul and swing'em like a rag doll Y: And don't forget KR, Blakey B: Don't call me that, and yes Karmic Retribution is a great point, Yang Y: Karmic Retribution LITERALLY uses a person's own sins against them Y: But there is one problem, he only has 1HP, 1DEF, and 1ATK, and he can only dodge for so long Sans: it's a beautiful day outside, birds are singing, flowers are blooming, on days like these, kids like you, SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL Pre-Fight B: Allright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all Y: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!! Fight! Post-Fight Y: Next time on Death Battle! ???: I'll put you down ???: Pay attention, you just might learn something Red Hood vs Roman Torchwick T Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:Star Wars vs Undertale Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Psychic' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:'Red vs Blue' themed Death Battles